It is known to incorporate low staple indicators on both manual and electric staplers. These indicators come in various forms and are intended to provide visual notification to a user when the number of staples remaining in the stapler is getting low. Most typically, these indicators are part of the staple pusher assembly, either as part of the pusher itself or as part of the spring that biases the pusher toward the front of the magazine.